Stranger
by LiteraryBookworm
Summary: A new face comes to Stars Hollow, someone who looks suspiciously like someone they all know, but can't quite place. She's 15, strikingly brown eyes, she has long, black curly hair and a mischevious gleam in her eyes, a mischevious gleam they see in someon
1. Chapter 1

Summery: A new face comes to Stars Hollow, someone who looks suspiciously like someone they all know, but can't quite place. She's 15, strikingly brown eyes, she has long, black curly hair and a mischevious gleam in her eyes, a mischevious gleam they see in someone else's eyes. The secret is revealed quickly, and the outcome is slightly shocking.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this story, reviews would be lovely, as well as crticism.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own character, Cathy.

"Luke! I need coffee! Now, please! And don't give me your classic, "Lorelai, it's unheathy for you, Lorelai, your poisining your daughters mind.." She stops short upon noticing a new girl sitting at the counter, reading ' A Farewell To Arms' intently, not listening to Lorelai as some of the customers were. She looked around 15, wearing black eyeliner, emphasizing her brown eyes that had a certain gleam to it, like someone she knew, almost a trouble-making look.She had beautiful brown, almost black, curly hair.

"Um, hello," Lorelai addressed the girl who seemed to be engrossed in her book, the girl quickly looked up, not saying anything so Lorelai spoke up again, " I'm Lorelai Gilmore, you must be new here."

"Yeah, how'd you know?" The mysterious girl questioned back.

"It's a small town, miniscule in fact, our own Hamlet, if you will. We know if someone dropped a ciggerette butt on the ground, so new people stand out like a sore thumb." She answered the girls question, " And what's your name?" Lorelai stuck out her hand expectantly, and the girl hesitantly shook it.

"I'm Cathy." she said shortly, not bothering to give a last name and went back to her book, sipping her coffee. Lorelai took a seat at the counter quietly as Luke came from behind the curtain, looking ready to hit something or rather someone.

"I take it you were talking to Jess." Lorelai assumed, although it was more a statement than a question. Something strange passed through Cathy's eyes then, a look of familiarity at the name, causing Lorelai to narrow her eyes suspiciously, if she had anything to do with Jess, she was probably bad news.Luke followed Lorelai's gaze to Cathy, and a look of confusion passed over his face.

"Who are you?" He asked her, she looked up from her book again and sighed at all the interruptions,"Cathy." She said shortly, and Luke looked a little taken aback while he studied this girl. She had a certain air about her of maturity, and did not seem ignorant. She was reading a book, a book he had seen Jess read at least a thousand times, she seemed familiar, somehow.

"Cathy.. what?" He questioned, wanting her to elaborate on her monosyllabic answer.She seemed to hesitate in her answer.

"Cathy Mariano. and utter silcence.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Everything in italics is Luke's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Cathy

The whole diner sat stunned as they heard the last name for a few minutes as Miss Patty ran out the door, running to spread the gossip. Loelai recovered before Luke did, trying to get him to snap out of the daze he was tranfixed in.

'_Cathy...Mariano? How could that be, could Jess possibly have a kid, who is actually still alive? Or maybe Jess did what Jimmy had mastered in...running. Was he a deadbeat too? Had I put in all the effort to keep him in order and break off from the path of his mothers life, only to have him follow in the footsteps of Jimmy, possibly the worst role model ever. But then there was that stupid voice in thBe back of my head that sounded suspicously like my fathers saying to have more faith. But why wouldn't Jess tell me? Did he tell Liz? Why didn't she tell me? Okay, slow down Luke, don't get ahead of yourself here. But why was she here? Did Jess need help with his kid as Liz had needed help with him? I hope to God not.'_ Lukes thoughts were interrupted by Lorelai.

"Luke, don't jump to conclusions, let's ask her why she's here and I'm sure she will be more than happy to answer our questions."

'_Huh? Since when is Lorelai the calm and sensible one?'_

"Um, yeah alright." Luke said distractedly, he was having a hard time grasping the situation.But he _had _to know why she was here and if she even knew who Jess was, he hoped so, he didn't want to have to explain it to her, as he hadto with Jess.

"Why are you here?" Luke blurted out without thinking.

Cathy raised an eyebrow."Here in the diner, here in Stars Hollow or here as in living?"

_'Oh yeah, definetley Jess's._"I meant here in Stars Hollow, are you in trouble, did Jess send you here, why? Do you even know who Jess is?

Again Cathy raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly."Yeah, I'm pretty familiar with who my father is." She said rolling her eyes

"Glad to see you have his mannerisms as well." Luke shot back.

Cathy smirked,"If you think _I'm_ exactly like my dad, you should meet my brother, not only is he a spitting image, but there is no doubt that he's my dads son in characteristics."

Luke felt as if he would faint this very minute.A...brother?How, when, why?! "A..brother?" Luke just barely managed to croak out.

"Yes, Christopher Lucas Mariano."

_'Okay, now I'm DEFINETLEY going to faint, he named his son after me? Well the middle name at least. Maybe he did appreciate me a little, or he felt bad.'_

"Why are you here though, you kow who your father is, yout not in trouble, Jess didn't send you here so...why?"

Her smile quickly faded as she looked back down at her coffee mug, with tears starting to glisten her eyes, nuch to Lukes suprise.She looked up at him with sadness and desperation in her eyes, and pleaded with him silently for what he did not know yet, and uttered the words that made his world shatter.

"He's sick."

To be continued


End file.
